Deux Mois
by Areah51
Summary: Deux mois qu'il attendait une réponse, un constat. Deux mois qu'il dormait à l'hôpital, sur un lit inconfortable, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Deux mois que Sasuke avait été renversé par un camion, le plongeant dans le coma. One-shot NaruSasu


Deux mois.

Deux mois qu'il attendait une réponse, un constat, une proposition, QUELQUE CHOSE.

Deux mois qu'il dormait à l'hôpital, sur un lit inconfortable, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, rigide.

Deux mois que Sasuke avait les yeux fermés sur la réalité, fermé sur lui.

Deux mois depuis que le brun avait été frappé de plein fouet par un camion, alors qu'il sortait de chez eux, furieux contre le blond. Ils s'étaient battus pour des broutilles, encore. Rien que des broutilles, qui avaient eu pour résultat…

Flash-back

-Tu m'emmerdes Sasuke, merde à la fin, c'est quoi, ton problème ?

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Il avait supporté, encore et encore, les avaient regardés entrer, avait fermé les yeux et essayé d'ignorer, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux.

-Mon problème ? Mon problème ? Quand on a choisis de vivre en colocation, tu ne m'as jamais dit que ça impliquerait un défilé d'inconnus continuellement ! J'en ai marre de te voir embarquer des mecs que tu connais à peine chez nous. J'ai mon mot à dire dans tout ça, non ?

-C'est _ma_ vie, de quoi tu te mêles, hein ? T'es jaloux ?

Et voilà, ils étaient repartis pour un tour. Ce sujet avait toujours mené à des frottements entres eux. Sasuke refusait de voir des inconnus mettre les pieds chez eux, Naruto s'emportait parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans _son_ appartement, Sasuke lui rappelait qu'étant deux à partager cet endroit, ils devaient faire avec les besoins de l'un et l'autre, Naruto contrait que ses besoins étaient menacés par Sasuke qui ne voulait plus de coups d'un soir chez eux, et cela continuait jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre sorte en claquant la porte, pour mieux revenir s'excuser quelques heures plus tard, la colère retombée, une sensation de vide occupant la place.

Une sensation de vide qui arrivait dès qu'ils n'étaient pas en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, idiot, mais c'est _notre _appartement. J'en ai assez de me réveiller le matin pour voir un gars se servir du café dans _notre _cuisine en _boxer_. Et la dernière fois, cet idiot qui était parti se chercher du lait, nu ! C'est pas la foire aux bestiaux ici, putain !

-Arrêtes de rejeter ta frustration sur les autres, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si tu refuses de te détendre !

-_Excuse-moi_, mais se faire passer pour le gigolo du coin, c'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de se détendre ?

Sasuke bouillait intérieurement alors que Naruto croisait ses bras de façon puérile sur son torse avant de répliquer :

-C'est mieux qu'être la vierge du campus, hein.

La rage que le brun gardait en lui explosa finalement. Ses batailles continuelles avec son meilleur ami le fatiguait. Ils étaient constamment sur les nerfs, et ca ne faisait qu'empirer chaque fois qu'un inconnu quittait leur appartement Sasuke aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer, mais l'idée qu'il avait eu de se mettre en colocation, était parce qu'il avait pensé (cela lui avait semblé une idée brillante à ce moment-là) que cela pourrait aider son meilleur ami à voir qu'il était bien mieux que n'importe quel homme que Naruto aurait pu ramener.

Le seul détail qui manquait à son plan… Naruto pensait que Sasuke était hétéro, ce qui avait contrarier ses espérances. Il n'avait pas encore rassemblé assez de courage pour faire son coming out, il ne se sentait pas prêt, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse de son ami. Si le blond lui répondait qu'il ne ressentait rien que de l'amitié pour lui, il irait probablement dans un bar, boirait jusqu'à s'en évanouir, trouverait un homme louche au hasard et finirait mort au bord d'un caniveau après s'être fait violer. Et il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à Naruto qu'il refusait de coucher avec qui que ce soit parce c'était _lui _qu'il voulait et pas un autre. Oh oui, il avait bien essayé de s'envoyer en l'air avec des inconnus pour oublier son malheur, mais il s'était rendu compte que ca le dégoutait. Il ne pouvait plus, point final.

-Alors c'est ca ? Tu vas m'engueuler parce que je refuse de m'envoyer en l'air comme une prostituée ?

-Tu me traites de prostitué ? Ragea Naruto.

-Exactement ! Au moment même ou les mots franchir ses lèvres, Sasuke se sentit idiot. C'était probablement le meilleur moyen de gagner son cœur, oui, traiter l'objet de sa convoitise de gigolo. Mais quel imbécile !

-Mais ca va pas non ? Répète ca un peu ! Cria Naruto, tout rouge de honte et de colère. Mais quel droit avait Sasuke de le traiter de la sorte ? Il voulait juste prendre du bon temps, et le brun lui tombait dessus continuellement. Il se rendait bien compte que la situation ne devait pas être exceptionnelle pour Sasuke, cependant Naruto ne lui avait jamais interdit d'en faire autant, et puis c'était lui qui avait insisté pour cette histoire de colocation, pas le contraire !

-J'en ai marre, je me casse. Marmonna Sasuke, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- C'est ca, fui, va mourir dans un coin, seul, ca me fera des vacances !

Ces mots, Naruto les regretta instantanément, pour autant, sa fierté lui empêcha de rattraper le brun qui se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Sur le seuil, il se retourna vers son colocataire, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage :

-Ca te ferait bien les pieds si je mourrais, tiens. Mais si tu pries bien fort, peut-être que tu seras exaucé. Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

-On ne peut que je vais prier ! Hurla Naruto, s'enfonçant plus encore dans sa faute.

Rouge de fureur, il claqua la porte que le brun avait laissée ouverte et se mit à tourner en rond en pestant contre son colocataire et sa stupidité.

-Mais quel idiot, toujours à faire chier son monde, quelle idée ais-je eu d'accepter de loger avec lui, hein ? J'aurais dû me douter qu'on se serait battus tout le temps, déjà qu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher au bout de 5 minutes, alors 24/7, tu m'étonnes. Et puis merde, c'est ma vie, pas la sienne, il peut bien aller au diable, je m'en frotterais les mains avec délectati…

Il s'interrompit en entendant un bruit de pneu crissant sur le bitume, un son mat puis un cours silence avant que des cris ne surviennent.

Il resta sur place un moment, sans un mouvement. Il s'était arrêter de respirer un mauvais pressentiment, un frisson lui avait remonté l'échine. Puis il se força à faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Quel imbécile, il devait probablement imaginer des choses, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Le visage toujours aussi blanc, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre d'où éruptait le bruit, juste pour voir, oui, juste par curiosité, il passa la tête par l'ouverture et se pencha vers la source du bruit, apercevant un camion en travers de la route, retourné sur le côté droit, la cargaison ouverte et des paquets de cigarettes étalés sur la route, puis il chercha plus intensément, essayant de voir au travers de la foule penchée sur deux corps. Il en reconnu un comme étant le corps du chauffeur, éjecté par le pare-brise, désarticulé. Naruto déglutit avant de s'intéresser à l'autre corps, qui devait appartenir au chauffeur de la voiture, celle-là même qui était encastrée dans un mur proche de la scène, éclatée. Il ne restait rien de la voiture, rien qu'une carcasse. Il faillit soupirer de soulagement avant de réaliser que la foule n'entourait pas deux, mais trois personnes. La dernière, noire et blanche…couverte de rouge, lui arracha un haut le cœur.

Il se jeta sur la porte d'entrée alors qu'il entendait des sirènes d'ambulances se rapprocher, descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers, pieds nus, torse nu avec comme seul vêtement un bas de pyjama noir en tissu satiné descendant sur ses hanches au gré de ses pas rapides. Il se rua sur la porte du bâtiment, se cognant l'épaule au passage et courra jusqu'aux corps, écartant les autres sur son passage avec une force monstre, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines.

_Non, non, non, non…_

Il traversa l'espace qui le séparait du corps, tomba à genoux et attrapa la main blanche de Sasuke, inerte.

Et soudainement, là, accroupi près de lui, des souvenirs de la mort de ses parents lui revinrent en tête. Les hommes en cagoules noires cassant la fenêtre du salon de leur maison, entrant et renversant tout sur leur passage, le regard paniqué de sa mère dans l'escalier, les coups de feux précipités et son père lui ordonnant de sortir par le toit et courir à la fenêtre de leur voisine, leur toit étant reliés. Lui, obéissant immédiatement, pas assez rapidement cependant pour ne pas voir son père s'effondrer au sol dans une mare de sang.

Alors, furieux de son impuissance, furieux parce qu'il était toujours celui qui se retrouve seul, il se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots bruyants, vrais, sans retenue. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues jusqu'à son menton où elles continuent leur chemin sur le visage blanc de Sasuke.

Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il pleurait, une boule de fureur se constituait dans son ventre, remontant à toute vitesse. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser passer un cri haché par ses sanglots, grave, sonore, aux intonations désespérées.

Immédiatement, des volontaires dans la foule se précipitèrent sur lui, tentant de lui agripper les bras, doucement, pour le calmer, le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais lui connaissait la vérité.

Tout n'allait pas bien, non.

Lui n'allait pas bien.

Sasuke n'allait pas bien.

Les deux chauffeurs n'allaient pas bien.

Et plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

L'attente était la pire des tortures.

Naruto s'en étaient rendu compte ces deux dernières semaines.

Les docteurs étaient venus le voir, après deux mois sans nouvelles, en annonçant que le cerveau de Sasuke avait subit une évolution inespérée. Et qu'il se réveillerait, d'un moment à l'autre.

Or, cela faisait déjà DEUX SEMAINES!

Naruto tournait en rond continuellement, incapable de trouver une position confortable, incapable de dormir, de se lever, de s'asseoir, de manger ou de boire. Rien ne le satisfaisait plus. Il ne voulait rien, rien de plus que le réveil de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, allongé sur son lit depuis trop longtemps.

A quiconque, cela aurait pu paraître un comportement déplacé de la part de celui qui l'avait pratiquement jeté dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais curieusement, aucun de ses amis n'avait fait de commentaires désobligeants à son égard, ce dont il était reconnaissant. Tous étaient au courant de la raison pour laquelle Sasuke était dans le coma. Naruto le leur avait expliqué, en pleurs et complètement perdu, lorsqu'il les avaient tous appelés le soir de l'accident, afin qu'ils le rejoigne à l'hôpital. Sakura et Itachi avaient été les premiers à faire leur apparition, complètement paniqués après le message qu'ils avaient reçu de Naruto, sanglotant que Sasuke était emmené aux urgences après avoir été renversé par un camion. Sakura avait quitté son appartement en catastrophe, accompagnée par son petit ami, Itachi, qui avait reçu le même message. Ils étaient là lorsque Naruto s'effondra dans leur étreinte en tremblant, murmurant à lui même des choses incompréhensibles, avant qu'Itachi ne comprenne que celui-ci s'accusait d'être l'assassin de son petit frère. C'était alors que les autres étaient apparus, tous aussi terrifiés que le couple. Ils avaient attendus, tous ensemble, occupant presque la totalité de la salle d'attente, que des nouvelles filtres de la part des chirurgiens. Rien ne s'était produit pendant presque quatre heures, et les infirmières avaient dû mettre Naruto sous calmant, celui-ci perdant complètement l'esprit sous la pression, la terreur et la culpabilité.

Quelques heures plus tard avaient trouvé le petit groupe éreintés, fatigués et à bout de patience. Les allers et retours à la machine à café ne se comptaient plus, ni même le nombre de mouchoirs teintés par les pleurs.

Ils avaient fini par recevoir des nouvelles, bonnes, de la survie du patient. Mais également celle, dévastatrice, de son état comateux.

Itachi, étant de la famille directe de Sasuke, avait été le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la chambre du jeune homme inconscient, ce qui avait rendu Naruto dingue. Le blond avait attendu, fébrile, la sortie du grand frère de son colocataire, afin de prendre des nouvelles de l'homme qu'il avait pratiquement tué lui-même. Rien n'avait réellement été dit, mais les disputes de la pair était suffisamment connues de tout le monde pour que ceux-ci sache que la culpabilité de Naruto était dûe à l'une d'entre elles.

Ils avaient tous pris des moments pour tenter de le rassurer, de lui assurer que ce n'était pas sa faute, et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Naruto n'avait rien voulu entendre, se renfermant dans une coquille de solitude, qui ne serait brisée que si son compagnon se réveillait, un jour.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'hôpital, nuit et jour, attendant le réveil de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il en perdait le sens des réalités, son attention n'étant accaparée que par Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Chaque jour, il venait harceler les infirmières afin que celles-ci lui donne des nouvelles rassurantes, lui affirment bien que oui, en effet, il allait se réveiller. Cela pouvait néanmoins prendre du temps, considéré les deux mois perdus dans son esprit, loin de tout. Alors Naruto acquiesçait, puis retournait à la chambre dans laquelle il logeait à présent, unique pièce dans laquelle il aurait jamais voulu vivre, avec la respiration reposante de son âme soeur.

Ce changement, d'ami à quelque chose de plus, s'était fait à une vitesse fulgurante. Le blond n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longuement à la question: Sasuke était passé à deux doigts de la mort, et Naruto avait vu son monde s'écrouler en un dixième de seconde, suffisantes pour lui donner le courage de faire ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'accomplir: annoncer à Sasuke qu'il l'avait toujours aimé, et que cela ne changerait jamais, bien que le brun soit hétéro.

Naruto avait, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, toujours été complètement fou de Sasuke. Bien évidemment, l'amour n'avait pris place qu'a l'adolescence, malgré tout, dès leurs jeunes années, il y avait déjà ce quelque chose en Sasuke, qui poussait Naruto vers lui, comme un aimant.

A cinq ans, les deux bambins se bavaient dessus sous le regard adorateur de leurs parents, fier d'avoir enfanté deux garçons qui s'entendaient déjà parfaitement alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas parler.

A huit ans, Sasuke et Naruto était toujours fourré ensemble, à faire les quatre cents coups à deux, que ce soit manger des insectes, se déguiser en fille et sortir dans la rue, ou même défendre l'un et l'autre lorsque le blâme d'une bêtise tombait sur l'un des deux têtes.

A douze ans, il ne se passait pas des vacances sans que Sasuke ne soit invité chez Naruto, ou le contraire.

Et puis il y avait eu l_'accident_. Sasuke avait pris bien garde de ne pas mentionner le sujet, à aucun moment. Il n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin. Le brun avait été là lorsque, au milieu de la nuit, il avait trouvé un Naruto tremblant, semblant anéanti, du sang sur le tee-shirt et des égratignures sur les coudes, les joues, les jambes. Il était resté sous l'avalanche de pleurs, encaissant sans broncher le flot intarissables de larmes salées. Il était resté lorsque Naruto avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que sa famille obtienne la garde du petit blond, afin de pouvoir être là, pour toujours, près de lui. Après maintes et maintes plaintes et demandes, la garde de Naruto Uzumaki était confié à la famille Uchiwa, et ce jusqu'à sa majorité. Il était resté derrière les séances de psychologie intense dont le blond avait été sujet après l'assassinat de sa famille, le laissant toujours retourné et perturbé. Il avait passé des nuits à tenir son meilleur ami dans ses bras, l'empêchant de remuer durant les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits avec récurrences.

Enfin, à quinze ans, Naruto avait commencé à se remettre, tout doucement, à rire plus souvent, à rayonner de nouveau, de cette lueur, petite mais présente, qui prouvait que le temps de deuil était enfin fini, alors que la période de guérison commençait son chemin. Sasuke n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureux. Il avait fait tout, tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire grossir ce petit rayon de soleil qui lui était finalement rendu et, à seize ans, Naruto était redevenu presque le même. Il y avait toujours cette petite aura de tristesse qui l'entourait, et parfois le brun le surprenait, le regard vide et l'expression défaite; alors, il s'approchait, lui entourait le torse de ses bras forts, et lui octroyait le soutient dont il avait tant besoin.

C'était d'ailleurs lors de l'un de ces moments que la situation leur échappa. Naruto avait eu, en pleine nuit, une crise panique, chose de moins en moins récurrente, qui, parfois, survenait sans prévenir. Sasuke, éveillé par les cris de la chambre d'à côté, avait accouru, à moitié vêtu. Comme d'habitude, il avait entouré Naruto et avait amené le dos du blond contre son torse, le serrant fort, sentant, sans broncher, les mains de son meilleur ami lui broyer les avant-bras avec la force de leur étreinte. Et là, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'y attendent, Sasuke avait posé son visage contre le creux du cou de la peu hâlée, et avait embrassé sa clavicule. Sans un mot, Naruto s'était figé, avait doucement tourné la tête, et leur lèvres s'étaient, pour la première fois, rencontrées. Le baiser avait été doux, simple, pur, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se recule avant d'attaquer, cette fois voracement, les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Rendu à la raison, Sasuke, plus choqué que jamais, s'était reculé à toute vitesse en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Et cette nuit là, la plus étrange de toute, Sasuke avait annoncé à Naruto qu'il était hétérosexuel, et que c'était une erreur, qu'il ne recommencerait jamais. Perdu, le blond avait acquiescé, sachant malgré lui que ce qui venait de se passer ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il craignait: il était irrévocablement entiché de son meilleur ami, et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible; plus maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres.

Il savait cependant que ses sentiments se seraient pas retournés et que la réponse de Sasuke avait été due au choc. Pour achever de le convaincre, deux semaines plus tard trouva le brun en compagnie de sa première petite copine, une élève de la classe de Sasuke, nommée Ino, avec laquelle il était resté quatre longues années. La nouvelle l'avait déchiré, mais il l'avait encaissé, sachant parfaitement que c'était ainsi que le cours des choses devait se produire, et que Sasuke ne pouvait pas rester seul pour toujours. Alors, pour noyer son amour, il avait décidé de faire de même. Il était sorti avec des hommes, des femmes, sans distinction.

A dix-sept ans, il perdit sa virginité au cours d'une soirée, dans une des chambres d'invités, avec un homme dont il ne se souvenait plus les traits. Et puis avec d'autres, il avait continué, profitant d'une étreinte pour étancher sa soif de Sasuke, dont il imaginait les traits, à la place de figures mornes et ternes qu'il prenait dans son lit. Sasuke, de son côté, ne fit que confirmer son aversion des femmes avec Ino. En acceptant de sortir avec elle, il acceptait tout ce que cela entrainait, les baisers, les coups de téléphone, le sexe. Et il détestait cela. Ses baisers, comparé à celui échangé avec Naruto, n'avait aucun goût. Les coups de téléphones, inutiles. Le sexe, sans intérêt. Il s'était surpris à imaginer le visage de Naruto, plusieurs fois; mais la voix, particulièrement aiguë d'Ino, ne pouvait le tromper sur l'identité de l'individu avait lequel il passait la nuit. Alors, après quatre ans à endurer un mensonge, il avait finalement rompu. Pour elle, pour lui, pour sa santé mentale. La nuit même, il fut invité à une fête avec Naruto. Tous deux s'y était rendus en discutant de tout et de rien, Sasuke ignorant le regard insistant de Naruto sur son corps, et Sasuke évitant de jeter un coup d'oeil à celui du blond.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas de Naruto, loin de là.

Le problème résidait dans sa famille.

Il s'était décidé à annoncer son homosexualité à son frère alors qu'il était encore en couple avec sa petite amie, et rien ne l'avait préparé à l'avalanche qu'il s'était pris dans la figure. Son frère, Itachi, l'avait tout d'abord giflé, avant le lui faire promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. La famille Uchiwa n'était pas des plus tolérante, et si elle acceptait la bisexualité de Naruto, n'étant pas son fils, elle refuserait, à coups sûr, celle de sa progéniture, le rejetterait, le déshériterait peut-être même. Son père, Fugaku, n'était pas l'homme le plus tolérant du monde, il l'avait toujours su, et cela ne lui avait jamais, jusque là, posé problème. Cependant, il savait que son père dirigeait une firme d'une grande importance, et que l'homosexualité de son fils ne ferait pas une très bonne publicité pour l'entreprise. Sasuke savait que les choses allaient en s'améliorant pour les gays, cependant un énorme travail restait encore a fournir pour parvenir à une tolérance totale. Et dans, l'idée de ne pas faire de tort à son père, il avait pris sa décision.

Ainsi, Sasuke était resté dans l'ombre. Plusieurs fois, l'idée d'avouer tout à Naruto et de se retrouver à deux contre sa famille l'avait effleuré, il avait cependant su s'arrêter à temps, le blond ayant, depuis longtemps, continué son chemin. La jalousie le rongeait continuellement, et c'est ainsi que l'idée de cohabiter ensemble pour l'Université avait fait son chemin.

Ce fut avec surprise que Naruto accepta gracieusement son offre, offre qui avait dérivé en cauchemar après les quelques mois passés dans leur logement. Aussi frustré qu'il pouvait l'être, Naruto passait conquête sur conquête, effondré de ne pas pouvoir avoir le seul qui importait, alors que Sasuke attaquait offensivement les sens du blond en se promenant dans l'appartement à moitié nu, en faisait sa muscu dans le salon, et autres activités pouvant mettre Sasuke dans une position suggestive. Tout était bon pour allécher le blond, sans pour autant que Sasuke ne tente quoique ce soit. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas confiance en lui, persuadé que son opération échouait totalement, vu le nombre d'hommes et femmes qui continuaient à défiler dans leur appartement. En cohabitant, il avait pensé pouvoir séduire Naruto, lui faire faire le premier pas; Sasuke voulait que le blond le convainc de se battre pour eux. Sasuke voulait vivre sa vie, heureux, comme il l'entendait. Sasuke voulait avoir confiance en Naruto, le laisser le guider dans une aventure risquée, périlleuse, mais qui en valait la chandelle. Il se sentait enfin prêt à se battre pour son bonheur. Malheureusement, Naruto n'était plus de la partie, apparemment.

Et pourtant, leur vie quotidienne était absolument extraordinaire : ils se complétaient pour tout. Nul n'aurait pu croire qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même lit; lorsque l'un devait travailler sur une thèse, l'autre s'occupait des tâches ménagères et de la nourriture pour éviter le surplus de travail. Si l'un était malade, immédiatement l'autre resterait en sa compagnie, le soignant du mieux qu'il pût. Ils s'entraidaient pour leurs devoirs, marchaient ensemble à tous leurs cours, se retrouvaient pour déjeuner, sortaient dans les mêmes soirées. Une certaine forme de propriété privée émanait des deux, sans être jamais confirmée.

Jusqu'à l'accident de Sasuke deux mois et demi auparavant.

Naruto, effondré, n'avait laissé aucun doute quant à ses sentiments, tenant la main du patient en lui murmurant des "je t'aime", "ne meurs pas", à tout bout de champ, et cela dès qu'il avait pu voir Sasuke.

Itachi, résigné, avait eu une discussion avec Naruto, lui promettant de ne pas agir de sorte que les Uchiwa renient leur plus jeune fils. Le blond ayant à présent vingt et un ans, sans gardien légal, avait juré, promis que les relations familiales seraient toujours les mêmes, ou aussi proche de ce qu'il pouvait s'en approcher, tout du moins si Sasuke répondait à ses sentiments en se réveillant.

Itachi n'avait émit qu'un sourire en coin.

Et c'est donc pourquoi Naruto tournait en rond, incapable de rester tranquille. Il avait cette envie, ce besoin qui lui tournoyait les chairs, de revoir les yeux abyssaux de son meilleur ami.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans. C'était une certitude. Et comme à chaque fois que la peur le prenait par la gorge, il se déplaça automatiquement jusqu'au lit d'hôpital, et pris dans la sienne la main pâle. Il la serra doucement, incapable de se concentrer sur le présent; ses souvenirs avec le brun le hantait, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas immédiatement l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Un silence étrange, car, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il n'était pas coupé par la respiration régulée de Sasuke, mais par des souffles courts.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main sentit un léger retour que Naruto sursauta, alerte. Et, soudain, son monde, arrêté depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, se remit à tourner. Il tourna la tête vers le visage albâtre pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux noirs comme l'univers, l'aspirant dans un monde plus lumineux que le soleil.

"SASUKE!"


End file.
